


Orange Juice and a Proper Fry Up

by AlexBarton



Series: Constantine/Wells [1]
Category: Constantine (2005), Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: They've never even met but I ship DCTV Constantine and Harry Wells. Just a little domestic fic because I am trash for stupid domestic things.





	Orange Juice and a Proper Fry Up

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics JC is 6'0", but Matt Ryan is 5'11" and Tom Cavanagh is 6'0", and I just feel in my bones that JC would forever be bitter that he is just one inch shorter than his boyfriend/partner.

The bed dipped slightly, jerking John into consciousness.

“You’re early, luv.”

Harry burrowed under the covers and snuggled closer to the half-asleep man already in the bed. “Jesse got out of school early, so we just came through sooner than planned. How could I pass up another night with you? I missed you.”

“Ta luv, but I’m going back to sleep.”

Harry yawned before replying, “Good idea.”

John leaned over and kissed his partner on the forehead and curled up on Harry’s chest.

\---

Harry woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage.

He threw on one of John’s Mucous Membrane shirts and padded out to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to watch his partner at the stove. He walked over to the blonde man, kissing the top of his head and wrapping him up in a hug.

John grumbled for a moment about _you’re only an inch taller you bloody wanker_ , to which Harry buried his smirk in the side of John’s head. “Good morning to you too luv. Fry up’s almost done if you want to get something to drink.”

Harry kissed the side of John’s head once more, then moved to the fridge. “Orange juice?” he called, bending over to see inside.

John whistled, and Harry stood up to see the blonde staring at his ass.

“See something you like Constantine?”

“You know I do Harry. But I’m going to feed you at least once today in case we don’t make it out of the bedroom for the rest of the day.”

Harry smirked to himself. “That happened once, and I don’t recall you complaining.”

“Not at the time, no.”

\---

Breakfast was hardly over and the dishes done before Harry had one John Constantine in his space, crowding him against the wall, tongue in his mouth.

After a few moments of breathless kissing, John pulled back to bite Harry’s neck under his ear and whisper, “Bedroom, now, and I’ll show you how much I missed you.”

They didn't leave the bedroom until Jesse called them about dinner 8 hours later.


End file.
